I Should At Least TRY To Be Civil
by Guntherson962
Summary: This year Danny's trying extra hard to get into the holiday spirit. Christmas One-Shot.


**I Should At Least TRY To Be Civil…**

"Thanks again Frostbite, I promise that one of these days I'm gonna make a **social** visit to the Far Frozen" Danny said to the Far Frozen chief with a sheepish expression across his features. Frostbite however shook his head dismissively at the half ghost's words, "We are happy to be of service Great One, and we know of how busy you life is anymore, your mere presence in the Far Frozen realm is enough for me and my people".

Danny decided not to argue the point, he'd never sway Frostbite's opinion on the matter no matter how well he worded it so he just wished the Yeti ghost a happy holiday as he used the Infimap to head for his destination. The doors and islands of the Ghost Zone whizzed right by as he moved faster than he could ever hope to fly, he was well on his way to getting a gift for a less than likable person but it was Christmas and this was part of his plan to show more holiday cheer. Danny had actually done that in spades already by giving some of his less hostile rouges a gift this year, and he was now about to get very specific gift for one of the most hostile: Vlad Masters… well no one said it would be easy to do.

The map came to a stop in a relatively empty part of the Ghost Zone, you could count on one hand the number of doors visible from where Danny was floating. But none of these doors were why Danny was here, no the reason he was here was the portal that the map said was to open in 3, 2, 1. Right on cue a swirling green portal opened in front of him. Danny took a deep breath as he flew through the other worldly gateway, he steeled himself for what lay ahead "I'm about to do something insanely nice for Vlad Masters of all people, and I'm only gonna get one shot to get it right".

Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw his target, "Ok Fenton it's do or die time". He changed back to his human persona behind a large RV and made his way over to the man he needed to see about the gift he was to give the older Half Ghost.

…Three Days Later: Christmas Day…

After a light breakfast Vlad made for himself (Even HE wasn't so cruel as to make his staff work on Christmas) he sat in his armchair by the fireplace sipping a cup of warm tea. 'Another Christmas alone it would seem' he thought to himself dismally. He picked up his copy of Jane Eyre and resumed his place, he read for a good deal of time before his inhuman hearing heard the sound of breaking glass at the end of the hallway.

Vlad replaced his bookmarker and rose with a scowl on his face, 'that had better not have been a window I heard just now' he thought bitterly. He entered the hallway only to find that it was a window that had just broken… just as the Boooomerang hit him in the head. Vlad rubbed the now sore spot on his head (he would never admit it out loud, but the things Jack made did have a good deal of force to them from time to time and this was no exception) and made to fry the irksome device that had spoiled his already dreary Holiday.

He stopped when he saw that there was a small package tied to the stupidly named tracking device, the card on top of it was addressed: To Vlad From Danny. 'Daniel sent me a Christmas gift?' he picked the package up and untied it from the piece of Fenton tech, 'I wonder what it is, a juvenile prank of some sort I'd wager'. Vlad opened the card and read:

" _Vlad,_

 _I know we don't regularly (if ever) get along, but I'm trying harder to get more into the Holiday Spirit this year. I figure if most of my worst enemies can put their hostilities aside for one day of the year that I should at least TRY and be civil with you."_

Vlad was taken aback by this, Daniel was trying to be civil with him.

" _That said I hope you enjoy this gift I got you, which you probably will since you especially should know how hard this was to come by. I remember you saying you lost a lot of things when your portal exploded, so I decide to replace this at least. Merry Christmas Vlad._

 _P.S. Sorry if the Boooomerang broke anything, it was the only way I could think to get this to you by the 25th"_

Vlad set the card and metal boomerang on an end table, he then cut the cords that held the top of the box down. What Vlad saw when he lifted the lid floored him, "H-h-how did… d-did he… how did he get this?" Vlad asked in a confused stupor. He picked up the gift and inspected it, it was the real thing for sure, a football autographed by Ray Nitschke himself just like his prized possession that was destroyed in the explosion Daniel mentioned.

How had Daniel gotten this? Ray Nitschke died back in 1998, he couldn't have been a ghost since he didn't have anything he regretted deeply enough to not move on (that the public knew of anyway). Vlad was deeply touched by this, Daniel had gone far out of his way to give him a splendid gift. Vlad rose from his chair and walked over to the golden football and pulled it back to open his secret lab. 'Well if Daniel can put forth this kind of effort I may as well reciprocate' Vlad thought to himself 'After all I can't very well let myself be shown up by a 16 year old'… Now there's the fruit loop we know.

…Several Hours later…

Danny was in his room taking a bit of a breather, this Christmas was better than anyone he could remember (mostly because Jazz defused the yearly 'Santa' feud by challenging her Mother to find proof he's real and her Father proof that he isn't to distract them). He'd also made out like a bandit in the gaming and sweeter front (He loved Grandma Fenton and all, but could she BE anymore of a stereotype). A soft knock came from his doorway, he looked up to see his sister Jazz standing there with a mug of hot coco.

"Mom called you, but when you didn't answer I offered to bring you up a mug" she said handing Danny the chocolaty confection. "Thanks Jazz" He said taking the mug, "You really got into the holiday spirit this year, I'm proud of you little brother" Jazz said with a smile. "You helped a lot by ensuring no fight this year" Danny said sporting a big grin and chocolate mustache, not bothering to point it out Jazz continued "You're welcome Danny, we should brace ourselves for next year though, unless this converts one of them it won't hold over for another year".

Before Danny could even let out an exasperated sigh the siblings heard the sound of glass breaking and in the next instant the Boooomerang hit Danny right in the head. Rubbing the sore spot Danny cursed "Why is it ALWAYS in the head?", Jazz picked the tracing device up and saw an envelope with a note tied to it. "Vlad returning your message maybe?" She asked dryly, Danny took the note and began to read it:

" _Daniel,_

 _Words cannot describe how touched I feel after seeing how much effort you put into this gift for me. It's very meaningful to me, so I feel it only right that I grant you something equally meaningful to you. Hope this helps with your little friends 'condition' the next time you see her. Marry Christmas Daniel._

 _P.S. That thing did break one of my windows, but if it gets one of yours as well then I'll call us even_

Danny knodded his head in satisfaction, his gift had the desired effect but he hadn't expected for Vlad to send anything back. He opened the envelope and read some of the papers inside, after a few minutes what it was clicked (C student after all) and he starred. Jazz's curiosity finally got the better of her "What exactly did he send you?" She asked relatively confused. Danny looked back at her "It's all the data he collected from when he created Danielle".

The implications clicked for the future brain surgeon, if and when Danielle came back through here this could go a long way to stabilizing her, it would of course require telling their parents Danny's secret but they both knew Danielle's safety was more important. Jazz smiled and so did Danny, this really was the best Christmas ever.

 **ME: Fa la la la la la la la la.**

 **JAZZ: I have to admit, this was pretty well thought out. Even I completely forgot that football was Vlad's prized possession.**

 **EMBER: I'm impressed to, not knocked out but impressed.**

 **ME: Thank you, it wasn't hard to remember though, I was recently binge watching all of season 1 so I'd seen 'Bitter Reunions' pretty close to 'Million Dollar Ghost'.**

 **DANI: Still, not bad.**

 **ME: Thank you Dani, anyway by my check it's Jazz's turn with the disclaimer.**

 **JAZZ: Ok,** **Guntherson962 dose not own Danny Phantom, and is within the Copyright Act of 1976 stating that the purpose and character of the use of subject matter, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit or educational purposes, is considered legal.**

 **ME: Please review, Flames will be used to make smores for nice readers.**


End file.
